Recuerdos de un 15 de febrero
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: Porque todos los 15 de febrero, Hermione recuerda lo que pudo ser y una promesa sostenida con una mirada.


Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling, a excepción de la idea.

**Recuerdos de un 15 de febrero**

_1813 palabras_

...

Ayer había sido San Valentín. Ron la había invitado a cenar y luego habían caminado juntos por las calles de Londres. Reían y bromeaban y se divertían, ya que su amistad había crecido a la par que su relación amorosa. Se conocían y entre ellos había una comodidad y confianza que solo se podía ganar con el pasar de los años.

Ayer había sido un día alegre y tranquilo para Hermione. Hoy no lo sería. Y, desde ese día en adelante, Ron se preguntaría por qué su novia (y más tarde esposa) ese día se encerraba en sí misma y su mirada adquiría un estado de melancolía pasajero. Se lo preguntaría, pero nunca lo sabría.

Estaba en su apartamento. Con un café en la mano esperaba pacientemente junto a la ventana que llegara su lechuza con El Profeta. Cuando ésta apareció a lo lejos, dejó su taza en una mesita y recibió a la lechuza en su hombro. Le acarició las plumas cariñosamente y le desató el periódico de las patas. Luego le alcanzó un plato con chucherías que le tenía preparado, tal como todos los días.

Luego de que la lechuza terminara de comer y se alejara volando, se sentó en el sofá y abrió el periódico. Sus ojos recorrieron la portada, hasta detenerse en la esquina inferior izquierda. Es difícil tratar de explicar como a Hermione se le abrieron los ojos repentinamente y una sombra de dolor y despecho le cubrió su mirada. Sólo alguien que hubiera estado allí podría haber sentido como la magia de Hermione se disparaba y la habitación bajó repentinamente de temperatura. Luego, como en trance, empezó a buscar la página indicada.

**_DRACO MALFOY Y ASTORIA GREENGRASS CONTRAJERON MATRIMONIO EN SAN VALENTIN_**

**_Solo 150 personas fueron invitadas a esta pequeña celebración íntima_**_._

**_El joven heredero de la familia Malfoy, absuelto de todos los cargos por sus actividades mortífagas en su juventud, contrajo matrimonio ayer 14 de febrero con la hija pequeña de la distinguida familia Greengrass, Astoria. La ceremonia solo contó con 150 invitados, mayoritariamente de la familia Greengrass. Cercanos a Draco Malfoy solo se pudieron apreciar su madre, Narcissa Malfoy Black, su padrino de bodas, Blaise Zabini y unos pocos amigos. Claramente, Lucius Malfoy no pudo asistir, debido a su larga estadía en las celdas de Azkaban._**

**_Las fotos adjuntas fueron enviadas por los mismísimos señores Greengrass. Podemos apreciar en ellas a los recién casados. Cabe decir que la novia se veía espectacular en su túnica blanca de seda, color marfil, con pequeños diamantes bordados en las mangas._**

**_¡Les deseamos lo mejor a esta nueva pareja de recién casados!_**

Era un artículo pequeño, con solo dos fotos en blanco y negro. En una se podía apreciar a Astoria caminando por el altar y en la otra en primer beso de la nueva pareja.

_No puedo ver sus ojos_, pensó Hermione. Y así era. Mientras los ojos de Astoria se podían apreciar radiantes mientras caminaba al altar, en la foto del beso, ambos los tenían cerrados. Los orbes grises de Draco Malfoy no se podían apreciar.

Con cuidado, Hermione dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesita junto a su café, ya frío. Se acurrucó en el sofá y con la mirada perdida, cerró los ojos esperando que Morfeo viniera a llevarla al mundo de los sueños. Pero, al parecer, Morfeo tenía cosas mejores que hacer el día de hoy y, recostada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, Hermione recordó.

_Todos los días, puntualmente a las cinco de la tarde, Draco Malfoy llegaba a la biblioteca y se sentaba a dos mesas de ella. Con un libro entre sus manos, se dedicaba a leer. Al comienzo, Hermione se había sentido intrigada por su intromisión en su espacio habitual, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a su presencia silenciosa y calmada._

_Creía que se sentaba allí para poder escapar de las miradas irritadas y los comentarios hirientes de los demás alumnos. Nadie confiaba en Draco Malfoy y Hermione no podía evitar sentir compasión por él. Por esa razón, se sintió extrañada cuando un día no lo vio sentado en su mesa habitual, sino que estaba sentado en la de ella, esperándola con aire aburrido. Se le acercó con cautela y dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento._

_-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz salió en un susurro._

_Draco la miró por un momento y luego se levantó de la mesa._

_-Granger- dijo a modo de saludo. –Madame Pince dice que tú tienes la única copia de "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda-. Al decir esto sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y Hermione no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo con la boca abierta, haciendo que el chico se moviera incómodo bajo su mirada._

_-¿Poemas? ¿Quieres leer un **poema**? ¿Un poema muggle?- a pesar de no sentirse al igual que el resto del estudiantado de Hogwarts respecto a Draco Malfoy, no pudo evitar reprimir el escepticismo en su voz cuando éste le pedía un libro clásico de Pablo Neruda._

_-No quiero hacerlo, Granger- dijo su nombre con una nota de desprecio, irritado por escuchar en la castaña el mismo tono que encontraba en cada lado que se volvía. –Debo hacerlo para la clase de Estudios Muggles-._

_Al decir esto, Hermione abrió aún más los ojos._

_-¿Estudios muggles?- su voz sonaba un tanto perdida, como si la información que le había sido entregada aún no hiciera sinapsis en su cerebro._

_Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el estado de la chica. –Sí, estudios muggles, parte de las condiciones que me impusieron para la libertad-._

_Su voz sonaba aburrida y desapasionada y Hermione en seguida sintió vergüenza de si misma al ser tan inconsciente y por haber olvidado las condiciones de su libertad._

_-Oh, por Merlín, lo siento tanto Malfoy. No quería incomodarte…- estaba preparada para seguir diciendo sus disculpas, pero Draco la interrumpió:_

_-¿Tienes el libro o no?-._

_Hermione se dio la vuelta apresuradamente y empezó a sacar libros y libros de su mochila, ante la mirada asombrada del rubio. Luego de un momento, Hermione soltó un bufido de impaciencia y sacó su varita. ¡Accio 20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada! El libro salió disparado de la mochila hasta las manos de Hermione._

_-Aquí tienes- se volvió, para encontrarse con la mirada incrédula y sorprendida de Draco. Se sonrojó antes de murmurar: No preguntes-._

_-Gracias, Granger- dijo rápidamente, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su mesa usual._

_Hermione se quedó mirando como se alejaba en un estado de shock. ¡Draco Malfoy le había dado las gracias! Por un momento esperó que algún evento catastrófico sucediera. Estaba segura de que el hecho de que Draco Malfoy le diera las gracias a Hermione Granger debería haber causado el fin del mundo o, como mínimo, un gran terremoto. Pero nada de esto sucedió. Es más, lo más impresionante que pudo haber pasado, sucedió. Hermione se acercó con lentitud a la mesa del chico y se ofreció a ayudarle. ¡Y aun MÁS impresionante! Draco, aceptó._

_Ese fue el comienzo de la amistad más extraña que se había visto en Hogwarts desde el fin de la amistad de Severus Snape y Lily Evans._

_Y así empezó todo._

_Estudiaban juntos. Comían juntos. Paseaban juntos. Se hicieron amigos. Y cuando llegó el 14 de febrero, fueron juntos a Hogsmeade, como amigos, y juntos se reían de las demás parejas, haciendo cursilerías que solo se ven ese día._

_Ese día, bueno en la madrugada del 15 de febrero, Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione y la besó. Un beso antes de dejarla en la entrada de su sala común, para luego volverse y salir casi corriendo en la dirección contraria. Pero la que definió su relación con un beso, no fue él, sino que Hermione, al correr tras de él, detenerlo, lanzarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo con soltura. Ambos, en ese momento, sintieron que ese era su lugar en el mundo._

_Y pasó febrero, pasó marzo, pasó abril, pasó mayo. Y en esos pocos meses fueron felices. En esos pocos meses descubrirían el amor._

_Pero llegó junio y una carta lo terminó todo. Draco Malfoy estaba comprometido con Astoria Grengrass. Y Hermione se negó a seguir con una relación clandestina. Se merecía algo mejor que eso. Porque ya saben, a veces, ni siquiera el amor puede superarlo todo. Draco no pudo superar su compromiso para su familia, a pesar de que sus ideales le importaran un bledo. Y Hermione se fue de su lado._

_Terminaron su último año en Hogwarts y cada uno se fue por su lado. Pocas veces se encontraron en público, pero cuando lo hacían sus conversaciones eran exageradamente educadas y nunca se miraban a los ojos._

_Hermione regresó con Ron, que no había querido volver a terminar su último año. Siguió su vida y entró a trabajar al ministerio. Era feliz con Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos y lo amaba. ¡Si tan solo lo amara como amó al rubio de ojos grises!_

_Sus vidas continuaron así, sin cruzarse, hasta ese 15 de febrero._

Acurrucada en su sillón, Hermione sintió como tocaban a su puerta. Se levantó lentamente y frotándose la espalda, se dirigió a abrir de mala gana. Su corazón se saltó un latido al ver quién estaba frente a ella. Draco Mafoy, vestido con una túnica negra simple y el pelo mojado por la lluvia estaba parado en su puerta.

-Draco- murmuró con voz ahogada.

-Hermione, lo siento tanto.- su voz sonaba desesperada y angustiada, como si hubiera esperado demasiado tiempo para decir lo que sentía. –Fui un tonto y, ahora que ya es muy tarde, me he dado cuenta de mi error. Sé que ya nada volverá a lo de antes, pero me gustaría que me perdonaras.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se lanzó a sus brazos. –Hace mucho tiempo que te perdoné-.

Draco le tomó la cara entre sus manos y le dijo lentamente: Quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré. En todo este tiempo no he dejado de amarte y no pararé ahora que estoy casado.

Acercó su boca a la de ella, pero Hermione negó en silencio. Draco, sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, suspiró.

-Llegué muy tarde para un último beso, lo sé.- Con eso le dio un beso en la frente, se alejó de su entrada y con una última mirada desapareció ante sus ojos.

...

Años después, cuando ambos adultos fueron a dejar a sus hijos al expreso de Hogwarts, sus ojos se cruzaron. Y, a pesar de los años, Hermione supo que la promesa de Draco permanecía intacta, pues su mirada era la misma que le dirigió esos dos 15 de febrero. El primero cuando la besó por primera vez y el segundo cuando le dio un último beso.

* * *

_13 de febrero del 2012_

_Mi primer dramione, sean comprensivas :) Escrito para el reto de San Valentín del foro Retos de Harry Potter y más (link en mi profile). _

_A saber: Draco y Hermione volvieron para terminar su último curso en Hogwarts. Harry y Ron decidieron enlistarse inmediatamente a los aurores, por eso no están en el castillo. El fic debía tener menos de 2000 palabras y debía incluir la palabra poema._

_Si lo amaron, lo odiaron, críticas (constructivas, por favor), halagos... todo eso pueden dejármelo en un review :)_

_Besooos,_

_Connie_


End file.
